Anyone who has ever owned a pet knows that pets love to play either alone, with other animals, or with humans. A variety of toys have been marketed in an effort to satisfy the needs of humans and pets to play and the enjoyment that humans have in playing with their pets. These toys also serve the purpose of providing exercise for the pets. Toys for pets and the humans that play with them come in a variety of types and are made from a variety of materials. For example, there are balls of all sizes and shapes, simulated bones, tug toys, etc. that are used in amusing pets and teaching pets to retrieve. All of these toys must be designed so as to avoid injury, and because pets tend to play with pet toys vigorously, most toys used by pets have a relatively short life after considerable pulling and chewing by the animals.
There is therefore a need for an improved toy that can provide amusement, entertainment and exercise for pets, as well as the humans, that play with them. There is a further need for toys that are resistant to rapid destruction and which will not cause injury either to the animal or to humans.